mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine
Herobrine is a character in The MC Story. He was accidentally added into the game when Microsoft purchased Minecraft, and uncovered an old scrapped patch, allowing him to infect Owner's server. At first, he displayed odd behaviour and preferred to assist certain players whilst hurting those who attacked him. Eventually he went completely rogue and turned against everyone, which according to a news article, was inevitable as it was programmed in the code. He almost caused the complete destruction of the server if he had killed all players, however, he wasn't successful and was instead eradicated by Trock, Red and Friendly. According to Red, he doesn't appear on the surface during daylight. He appears in the second half of Season Four. Afterwards, he is mentioned twice in Season Six: once by Mob Destructor in The Lost Supplies, and the second by Yldir in Outage, and is then briefly mentioned in the Virtis Tales Season Two episode Veracity by Lillie Sweet, when recalling the event. Accompanying Herobrine in the game is his underground chamber, which is in the 'Enlightenment cave' which can only be accessed with the Herobrine Orb; it resided in the Death Destructor on Owner's server. If Herobrine is killed he can respawn after ten minutes. Once inside the chamber, the player can step on a pressure plate which permanently eradicates Herobrine from the world and gives operating powers to those who stepped on the plate. Abilities He is able to easily kill players and respawn after ten minutes when killed (though not if permanently killed via his chamber). He can go invisible, he prefers to do this and sneak up behind and stabs players, such as Owner, Meetin' and Mob Destructor; he can additionally make only his head visible. He can fly and fight in combat, using swords and expolsive arrows, and heal any injuries sustained. He can fire beams of powerful energy, that can remove any players operating powers; he de-ops Mob_Destructor, removing all his powers. The beam can also be used as a lethal weapon; he kills Calious with it. It is unknown if he can grant players operating powers. He can take items from players and give them to others. He apparently doesn't appear on the surface during daylight. He rarely uses verbal communication; the few times he has he muttered incomplete sentences to himself. It is assumed he can take control of servers, meaning if he suceeded in eliminating every player, the server could possibly never have been recovered until he was patched out of the game. Mojang made the Herobrine update possibly as a joke, due to its severity, or as a sort of gamemode, but Microsoft's acquisition of Mojang caused the patch to be somehow released which caused his unintended arrival. On Owner's server Microsoft acquire Mojang, and in the process uncover an old scrapped update planned to include Herobrine; the acquistion somehow causes them to release the update. Many servers, including Owner's, update to it, though many do not as it isn't an entire new update, only a supposed minor update. At this time on Owner's server, the main players Trock, Red, Calious and Friendly were still fighting Mob Destructor, the hacker who has taken the server from Owner. Working with Mob Destructor is his friend Meetin', and Owner himself after a deal to kill the players in return for his server back. Owner eventually betrays Mob Destructor and goes back to the main crew. Herorbrine summons in the world quietly, and begins to navigate with invisibility, and is neutral. He takes items from players and gives them to others in need of them, saving them from various incidents. Herobrine didn't always use invisiblity, and was starting to get noticed by the players; they referred to him as the "white/hollow-eyed-guy". At one point Red and Owner attacked him, and he turned rogue against them. Herobrine was programmed to always eventually turn hostile to everyone, and he eventually did. He kills Owner and Meetin whilst they are in an underground ravine called the Enlightenment cave, and then breaks up a fight between Mob Destructor and Calious. He uses beams fired from his arms to de-op Mob Destructor and kill Calious, before going invisible and stabbing Mob Destructor in the back. At this point, Herobrine had become notorious on the minecraft community after appearing on numerous servers and singleplayer worlds, and an online news article was released informing players that Mojang will soon issue a fix to remove him, due to his immense power. Trock, Red and Friendly are the only remaining players, still in the ravine, and Herobrine approaches them, separating Trock from the rest. He finds the Herobrine Chamber at the bottom of the Enlightenment cave, which requires the Herobrine orb to access. Trock reunites with Red and Friendly on the surface and the three are redirected by a villager to the ruins of the Death Destructor. They enter it and find the required orb, but Herobrine fights them, able to heal any injuries sustained. Perfume Crandy then approaches him from behind and stabs him to death; once killed he can only respawn after ten minutes. They take the orb to the chamber, the journey itself taking ten minutes, allowing Herobrine to respawn and kill Perfume Crandy. Trock, Red and Friendly enter the chamber and step on the pressure plate inside; this permanently kills Herobrine on the server and grants the three operating powers. Sometime later, an update is released restoring the game to normal. Herobrine's intervention on the server finally allowed the players' war with Mob Destructor to end, as he no longer possessed operating powers and Trock, Red and Friendly now did, and gave them to Owner after reviving him and the rest of the dead players. Owner's server was now restored to its proper state, though not for long as Virtis were about to assume control. It's likely the version with Herobrine's existence was removed, though this is unknown. Legacy Herobrine's time in Minecraft was remembered as the 'Herobrine Crisis'. It is unknown if the version he is present on was removed from the launcher. Category:Characters